1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to an air cannon that shoots pressurized air, and more particular an air cannon that can accommodate a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a difficult sport which can only be enjoyed by experienced players that are able to hit reasonable shots on the course. Novices or parties that are not physically fit (e.g. the elderly) are typically unable to play golf on a typical golf course.
What is needed is a way for novices to play golf on a typical course, which can by accomplished by using pressurized air cannon that can shoot a golf ball a long distance.